


Now I've Got You In My Space (I Won't Let Go Of You)

by virtuemoir29



Category: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtuemoir29/pseuds/virtuemoir29
Summary: Tessa and Scott's flight to Seoul is filled with cuddles and Scott's off-key singing.





	Now I've Got You In My Space (I Won't Let Go Of You)

Early mornings have always been a weakness for Tessa, and today is no exception. Even with her Starbucks and Scott's protective arm around her shoulders, she's struggling.

Meeting fans throughout the morning brightens her mood, because she's still in awe that people  _actually_ love them enough to follow all of their competitions, to meet them at the airport, to make birthday messages on Twitter. 

Clad in her comfy t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, they make their way through airport security (and let's face it, she's a master at this - they've been through airports more times than she can count) pausing only when staff stop them to compliment them on their skating and, of course, to ask if they're dating. She and Scott sign a couple autographs, denying the whole "we're skating partners and best friends but also madly in love with each other" illusion that she knows is true but can't bring herself to admit. 

"Baby?" Scott breathes, lips mere inches from her ear. "You okay?" Tessa turns to look at him, taking in his chiseled features, the deep curves of the worry lines adorning his face. Shaking her head, she buries her face in his neck, absentmindedly winding her small hands into his dark hair. Knowingly, he wraps his arms around her, rubbing small circles on her back with a gentle firmness. She takes in the scent of him, a sense of subdued masculinity, equivocal loyalty, and love laced with beautiful idiosyncrasies. Tessa's breath hitches, and she lets out a choked sob, and before she knows it, she's crying into his shoulder, her shoulders shuddering as she silently pours her soul out to him. 

"Oh, Tessa," he whispers into the crown of her head. "You're okay, kiddo," he murmurs, running his fingers through the strands of her dark hair. Unconsciously, she starts synching their breathing, something that's always helped her calm down, always slowed her racing heartbeat. Tessa pulls away, and Scott runs his fingers over her cheekbone like she's a piece of delicate china, one he knows won't break. He catches the last of her falling tears with his lips, kissing them away with soft affirmation. Scott intertwines her fingers with his, stroking the back of her hand with his thumbs, pressing a kiss to each of her knuckles. 

"Ready?" Scott breathes, catching Tessa's eyes with his own. 

"Ready." Tessa replies with assuredness, her eyes containing the stars that Scott hung for her. 

The entire way through the airport, he's pressing kisses to her temples, her forehead, anywhere - because he can sense how exhausted she is. He's always been the one that she could count on to know her better than she knows herself, the one that knows what she needs before she does. Scott's the one person that has been there through it all, her rock, her confidante. His kisses feel like a password, like he's the only one that can access her deep-rooted secrets and follow her into her blissful reverie. 

Sitting on the plane, Tessa can barely stay awake long enough to feel Scott wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer to him. She leans into his touch, feeling his grip tighten low on her hipbone. His hands start tracing patterns on the deep curves of her hips, coming up to rest on her stomach. She covers his hands with her own, smiling at him with that smile she only reserves for him. 

"Baby? You want to cuddle?" Scott murmurs, half serious, half with that ridiculous smirk splayed across his face. 

"Mmmm, that sounds nice," she replies, body tensing in relentless anticipation. Scott pulls her feet into his lap, unlacing her shoes and massaging her feet. His hands. Oh, his hands. 

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all revolves around you," Scott sings, caressing her face with a tender, amorous hand. 

'Oh, Scott," she breathes, her fingers coming up to surreptitiously wind in his hair. 

"Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide. But I love you, I love you, till the end of time," he finishes, his eyes turning soft, dark, and lustful. 

Tessa pulls him into her, kissing him with gentle confidence. Her lips part under his, allowing his tongue immediate entrance. The kiss is slow and explorative, earning shivers down her spine. Pulling away, she's breathless. 

"I love you, Scott," she breathes, cupping his face with her palms. 

"I love you, Tessa," he replies. 

They stay like that, entangled in each other's arms, for what seems like forever. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed, comment your little hearts out, as always ;)


End file.
